PAZZEL (SERPIHAN YANG TERSISA)
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary :ketika kita berjalan bergandengan. Dan ketika akhirnya ikatan ini terlepas. Percayalah, ketika kita masih memiliki salah satu patahan ini. Ingatkan dirimu untuk kembali membenahi patung yang kau buat dengan patahan yang kau punya. rekatkanlah dengan kepercayaan yang bisa membuatmu membentuknya menjadi lebih indah Disclaimer : forget Rated : M Pair :KyuWook
1. Chapter 1

Summary : ketika kita berjalan bergandengan. Dan ketika akhirnya ikatan ini terlepas. Percayalah, ketika kita masih memiliki salah satu patahan ini. Ingatkan dirimu untuk kembali membenahi patung yang kau buat dengan patahan yang kau punya. Lemlah dengan kepercayaan yang bisa membuatmu membentuknya menjadi lebih indah

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : M

Pair : KyuWook

Genre : drama, romance, hurt/confort

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

PAZZEL (SERPIHAN YANG TERSISA)

.

.

.

**Merasakan Ini Sendiri**

.

.

.

Seorang pria hanya dapat menunduk lesu ketika, hal yang selama ini menjadi kelemahannya terulang dan terus terulang begitu saja seperti sebuah komedi putar. Terkadang, kelemahannya tersebut berhenti dan membuatnya lebih sakit, terkadang berjalan dengan lamban untuk kembali terdiam.

.

Tes

.

Tes

.

Tes

Tak terasa, air mata menyambut dengan segala kelemahannya. Ini menyakitkan, apa salahnya hingga seperti ini. Mengapa seperti ini? Dan mengapa harus ia yang mendapatkannya?

.

Tes

.

Tes

.

Tes

Kembali, air mata tersebut bergulir, mengalir dan terjatuh begitu saja. Tanpa ada sekat dari apapun.

"haruskah aku mendengarkan ini darinya?" ucap suara tersebut, penuh akan keraguan dan rasa yang terluka begitu dalam.

Isakan lemah, menemaninya dalam kesendiriannya di dalam kamar ini. Tak ada seorangpun, tak ada orang lain yang bisa menginterupsinya dalam kesedihan ini.

Mengapa seperti ini?

Beribu kata, beribu kalimat, akan tetapi yang terdengar hanya kalimat tersebut. Berulang, terus berulang bagai mantra.

Perlahan ia mulai mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan lemah, menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Apa yang ia cari? Apa yang ia perlukan? Dapatkah ia menemukannya hanya dengan seperti ini? Jawabannya tidak!

Ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun kecuali dengungan kalimat dari orang tersebut akan dirinya dan ia.

"_kau ingin aku seperti apa? Tak mungkin kita dengan bebas seperti Hyukjae hyung dan Donghae hyung! Banyak alasan yang mendukung mereka. Orang tua mereka tahu mereka seperti apa dan percayalah jika publik mengetahui hubungan mereka. Jikalaupun tidak? Setidaknya mereka memiliki alasan yang cukup membuat orang lain mengangguk tanpa bertanya 'mengapa?' 'apa?' dan 'bagaimana?'. Sementara kita? Orang tuaku tak mungkin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Selain itu, lihatlah karirku. Kau mengerti aku bukan? Selalu di pasangkan dengan wanita lain, dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan bak sebuah boneka! Jangan menjadi manja dan lemah seperti ini. Kau mengerti posisiku, kau juga tahu jika aku masih bisa berdiri di posisiku dengan masih berpihak padamu. Kumohon, jangan katakana apapun di depan publi__k dan jangan pernah menunjukkan apapun di depan mereka!" _

Bahagiakah?

Bahagiakah pria ini mendengarkan ucapan seseorang yang begitu ia cintai mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya?

Tidak! Kata-kata tersebut hanya mampu membuatnya terluka. Jika ia egois, mungkin ia akan meminta sang kekasih memutuskan hubungannya dengannya. Tapi ia memilih pilihan kedua dengan melakukan apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan _"berdiri di posisinya dan masih berpihak pada kekasihnya". _Entahlah, walaupun ia bisa seperti itu perasaan ingin dianggap dan ditunjukkan masih melekat di benaknya.

.

.

.

KRIEETTT

.

.

.

Bunyi pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang ia kenal. Seseorang dengan tinggi tubuh yang tak terlalu tinggi, rambut coklat kejinggaan, tubuhnya yang kurus dan wajahnya yang tirus, mata besarnya dan senyumnya yang menawan.

Tetapi, senyuman yang pada awalnya tercipta kini meredup perlahan ketika menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah dalam keadaan terpuruknya.

"RYEOWOOK-AH!" panggil pria berwajah tirus tersebut dengan cepat bergerak ke arah pria yang tengah menangis tanpa isakan tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ah" panggil pria tersebut semakin pelan, terdengar lembut dengan suara uniknya. Sementara yang di panggil hanya menatap _hyung_nya dengan tatapan sendu dan tangisnya.

"_hyung_" lirihnya memeluk orang yang ia anggap _hyung_nya tersebut. Memeluk orang tersebut bak berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya yang melemas, menumpu pada tumpuan yang lebih kuat darinya, dari dirinya dan dari keterpurukannya.

"ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya sang _hyung_, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan tersebut kemudian menghapus air mata Ryeowook dengan tangannya.

Sementara yang menangis hanya menggeleng pelan dan masih menangis. Mungkin ia hanya memerlukan sandaran tanpa harus menyatakan sebuah pernyataan yang berarti. Ia hanya ingin menangis tanpa harus mengatakan 'karena apa'

"anak itu lagi yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya sang _hyung_ pelan dan duduk di sebelahnya sembari mengambil ponselnya dan menyentuh beberapa angka, membalas pesan dari seseorang singkatnya. Sembari menunggu jawaban dari sang _adik_ yang tak kunjung mengucapkan sesuatu yang berarti.

Mendengar pernyataan dari sang _hyung_, membuat Ryeowook tersentak. 'orang itu'? siapa orang itu? Akankah _hyung_nya tahu siapa yang menjadi bebannya?

"siapa yang Hyukjae-_hyung _maksud?" tanyanya penuh tanya, menatap Hyukjae penuh selidik. Sementara orang yang di selidik dengan tenangnya masih membalas pesan dari seseorang yang entah siapa.

"siapa? Kau bertanya padaku siapa? Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu siapa?" goda Hyukjae dengan senyuman mengejek kemudian mencari kontak di ponselnya, sebentar mencari dan menemukan kontak yang ia maksudkan.

Di kontak tersebut, tertulis sebuah nama tercetak tebal karena menjadi list yang dipilih. **Cho Kyuhyun**, nama yang tercetak tebal.

Apa yang Ryeowook baca, membuatnya membelalakkan mata. **Cho Kyuhyun**? Mengapa bisa nama orang itu dengan mudahnya di tebak oleh Hyukjae-_hyung_? Begitu pikirnya

"mengapa _hyung tah-"_ "kau pikir aku bodoh, ingatlah kita 'sama'" terang Hyukjae dengan tenang. Mulai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memandang ke arah sang _adik._

"yah, walaupun aku tahu kita adalah keluarga, tapi aku bisa mengerti mengapa kita semua selalu menjaga privasi masing-masing. Walaupun mereka tahu keadaanku dengan Donghae seperti apa. Tapi aku juga memakhlumi keadaan kalian. Ada saatnya dimana kita bisa terpuruk dan tertekan. Tapi percayalah, bocah itu tak akan menekanmu dengan terlalu. Ia pasti pernah menyayangimu dengan hanya dia dan dirinya. Sekarang masakkanlah kami. Kami lapar, hanya kau yang tak ada scedule hari ini maka banyak waktu yang kau miliki dan tak terlalu lelah bekerja" terang Hyukjae sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar. Sementara Ryeowook yang memahami maksud sang _hyung_ hanya mengangguk dan tertawa.

Karena seseorang ia bisa menangis, tapi percayalah orang lain bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti ini. Mungkin ia tak pernah terbuka kepada yang lainnya akan ia dan seseorang tersebut. Tapi ia tahu, beberapa dari mereka menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"terimakasih, Hyukjae-_hyung_"

Mendengar apa yang Ryeowook ucapkan untuknya, Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan paham. Ia pernah merasakan di posisi sang _adik, _iya juga pernah bahkan lebih dari terpuruk dan terluka karena masalah yang sama.

"sudahlah, berhenti untuk menangis. Kau bukan anak perempuan bukan? Kau juga tak mau menunjukkan kelemahanmu kepada anak itu? Maka dari itu, bersikaplah sebiasa mungkin" Hyukjae berpesan sebelum memberi Ryeowook waktu untuk privasinya sendiri.

.

**Ketika Kau dan Aku **

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik. Dengan baik ia melakukan apa yang terakhir kali _hyung_nya pesankan padanya, sebelum keluar kamar.

Ia ingin terlihat jika ia baik-baik saja. Bukan hanya untuk sang kekasih, melainkan juga untuk pada _hyung_nya. Agar, tak ada dari mereka yang menanyakan kata tanya dengan beribu spekulasi dan opini mereka, menatap dengan selidik bahkan yang paling parah jika memaksanya mengatakan sesuatu. Yah, walaupun kalimat terakhir itu jarang sekali terjadi.

"mengapa kau lama sekali?" desah Donghee protes, mengetahui Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Pria tambun ini sepertinya lama menunggu hingga ia bosan dan menuntut seperti itu.

"_hyung _menungguku? Mengapa tak memesan saja via delivery, mengapa harus menungguku? Itu akan membuat lama" balas Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda, kemudian tertawa melihat reaksi sang _hyung_ ketika menatapnya kesal.

"ah- baiklah-baiklah. _Hyung _tunggu sebentar. Akan ku masakkan sesuatu-"

"aku ikut belajar memasak denganmu, Ryeowook-ah" celetuk seseorang, tanpa embel-embel _hyung _ketika mulai mempause portable yang ia mainkan. Mendengar nada bass berat tersebut, Ryeowook hanya memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sofa dan menemukan _magnae_ dari bandnya tengah melangkah dengan pelan learahnya. Dengan mata sendunya.

Menatap pria ikal yang beranjak ke arahnya sama artinya ia akan merasakan desiran halus yang menyesakkan hatinya, membangkitkan duka yang berusaha kubur, tawa bahagia ketika pria tersebut bisa mencintainya, dan tangis ketidak berdayaannya karena luka batin yang menyiksa selama ini.

"ah, sudahlah. Kau dan Kyuhyun saja. Aku akan makan di luar" Ucapan Shindong mampu membangunkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya.

"mengapa? Bukankah _hyung _ yang mendesakku dan juga Hyukjae-_hyung_ juga- kemana Hyukjae-_hyung_?" heran pria mungil ini ketika tak mendapati _hyung_ yang baru beberapa puluh menit yang lalu bersamanya.

Mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Ryeowook, hanya di balas gidikkan bahu dari Donghee yang kemudian hanya di balas anggukan paham dari pria mungil tersebut. Ia tahu jika Hyukjae-_hyung_nya tengah keluar bersama 'sahabat'nya atau jelasnya jika berbicara dengan anggota Super Junior, mereka akan mengatakan bersama kekasihnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, berkelahiran Mokpo, 15 oktober tersebut.

"aku pergi dulu. Kau bisa memasakkan _hyung_mu yang lainnya ketika mereka pulang dari rutinitas mereka nanti" Donghee, mulai melangkah meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang hanya mendiamkan dirinya beberapa saat.

.

.

.

KRIEETTTT

.

.

.

BUGH

.

.

.

Suara pintu tertutup yang menandakan hanya ada mereka berdua di sini.

Ya, Ryeowook menyadarinya hanya ada mereka bedua di sini, lalu apa? Yang ia lakukannya hanya masak bersama kekasihnya. Ia juga mengerti ketika keadaan dorm sepipun mereka tak bisa melakukan kebiasaan yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan, terlebih mereka adalah sepasangan kekasih gay. Jadi, tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Ryeowook mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, beranjak ke dapur dan memasak. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menahan tangannya kemudian menariknya agar memeluk pria tersebut.

"aku merindukanmu"

Hanya kata tersebut yang terucap, ia ingin membalas akan tetapi yang ada hanya rasa sesak ketika mendengarkannya. 'merindukanmu'? siapa yang tidak merindu dan tersiksa jika pada kenyataannya kekasihmu berada di sekitarmu akan tetapi kau harus menganggapnya orang lain di depan 'mereka'. Dan sayangnya mimpi buruk yang terasa nyata ini ia rasakan sendiri dengan kekasihnya.

Pelan, ia membalas pelukan tersebut. Ia tak egois, ia juga tak naiv hingga di cap munafik, jika sesungguhnya ia juga merindukan sang kekasihnya.

"apa yang kau rindukan dariku?" lirih, hanya kata tersebut yang terucap lirih yang Ryeowook mampu ucapkan ketika merasakan pelukan hangat nan pilu ini. Apa? Ia hanya ingin menanyakan hal tersebut.

"merindukan sosokmu, yang lama tertekan karena aku. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku hanya belum siap dengan kenyataan yang seharusnya kita jalani. Aku sadar, aku hanya menunda, menunda, pergi dan bersembunyi. Aku sadar aku takut, banyak hal yang belum bisa ku katakan pada 'mereka' pada orang tuaku. Dan pada semuanya. Percayalah, ini bukan sebuah cerita fiksi yang selalu menyihirmu, jika mengungkapkan perbedaan kita dengan mudah akan di terima. Ini bukanlah cerita, ini kenyataan yang harus kita jalani walaupun harus takut dan bersembunyi. Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu menangis karena ku. Maaf, aku hanya tak siap menjalani konsekwensi di maki oleh ayah dan tatapan perih dari ibuku yang sempat kau, Hyukjae, Donghae dan Siwon rasakan. Maaf, aku hanya takut. Mengertilah. Ryeowook-ah, aku juga mencintaimu seperti mereka mencintai kekasih mereka"

Ryeowook hanya membatu mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kekasihnya ungkapkan. Belum siap, takut, dimaki atau di benci, bersembunyi. Ya, ia sadari semua itu, menyadari jika mengambil jalan ini adalah tak mudah dan sakit. Ia pahami itu, apa ini? Atau bukan hanya ini yang menjadi beban kekasihnya yang tengah memeluknya semakin erat. Mecium aroma tengkuknya hingga membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"apa hanya itu? Apa kau punya alasan lain, mengapa ini begitu menyiksa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, apapun itu ia akan mendengarkan alasan lain. Ketika ia belum puas dengan hanya alasan itu.

"aku-"

"kau masih memiliki ketertarikan dengan perempuan?"

Penjelasan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh pertanyaan Ryeowook. Sakit, kembali perasaan ini yang pria mungil ini rasakan. Ah haruskah ia menanyakan hal yang selalu menghantuinya? Haruskah ia mendengarkan jawabannya. Haruskah ia merasakan kini pelukan Kyuhyun mengerat semakin mengerat hingga membuatnya berharap sang kekasih akan menjawab sesuatu keinginannya?

"aku"

"jawab saja Kyuhyun-ah. Aku kekasihmu bukan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum perih, tertawa hingga tak merasa ia menangis. Ia terisak, isakan lama yang selalu ia pendam hingga seperti ini. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan kutukan yang ia anggap ini adalah sebuah kutukan.

Akankah ia merasakan sakit ini untuk ke dua kalinya? Kedua kalinya ketika ia menyadari perasaannya bukanlah sebuah perasaan yang di anggap sama oleh Jongwoon ketika beberapa saat lalu. Dan buruknya luka tersebut harus ia pikul dan kembali merajutnya sendiri tanpa seorangpun yang tahu. Tak seorangpun bahkan Kyuhyunpun tak tahu.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mampu membungkam, ia melukai kekasihnya? Itu pikirnya, apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika seperti ini. Ryeowook bukanlah seorang perempuan, dirinya adalah seorang lelaki. Walaupun demikian, ia masih waras jika kekasih prianya ini memiliki perasaan yang lebih halus dari perempuan manapun. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kyuhyun-ah. Jika memang aku berarti untukmu. Ku mohon, katakan alasanmu yang lainnya-"

"ya"

"ya? Apa maksudmu dari pernyataan itu?"

"maafkan aku. Tapi, ya. Aku masih memiliki ketertarikan dengan lawan jenisku"

DEG!

Pelukan tersebut seketika melemas dan terjatuh. Pukulan telak bagi diri Ryeowook ketika ini terjadi. Rasa duka yang mendalam, tersakiti yang terasa nyata, luka sayatan dan tamparan untuknya. Kyuhyun mengatakannya, Kyuhyunnya telah jujur padanya.

Lalu, apa yang ia lakukan?

Tidak ada, tak ada yang mampu ia lakukan kecuali menangis dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan. Pelukan tersebut, kembali semakin mendekapnya erat. Ia tak suka ini, ia tak suka ini, ia bahkan tak suka ketika orang yang masih ragu akan pendiriannya mendekapnya seperti ini. Mengatakan pria tersebut mencintainya ketika peria tersebut masih ragu untuk mengucapkannya.

"maafkan aku" ulas pria tersebut, semakin menyayat benak Ryeowook. Ia menangis, ia terisak! Tidakkah pria ini mengerti? Hanya karena ucapan maaf dan ia bahagia? Seperti itu!

"apa yang kau sesalkan. Sudahlah jangan memelukku lagi. Apa yang kau rindukan lagi padaku!" isak Ryeowook merepas lengan pakaian yang kekasihnya kenakan. Ia ingin segera melepas ini, bukan demi dirinya. Tetapi demi kekasihnya, ia tak ingin egois, ia tak ingin memenjarakan kekasihnya jika memang benar kekasihnya tak bahagia dengan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi ketakutannya.

Lama.

Lama dalam keheningan. Keheningan yang menyiksa baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun. Tidakkah Ryeowook mengerti jika dirinya juga sakit! Mudahkah mengatakannya? Mudahkah mengakuinya? Tidak! Tidaklah mudah mengakuinya jika kau memang sudah mencintai orang lain dengan begitu, dan dengan mudahnyakah Ryeowook memberinya pernyataan seperti itu.

Apa Ryeowooknya berpikir? Apakah Ryeowooknya berpikir begitu jauh hingga memiliki kesimpulan yang sama sekali tak membantunya.

"apa kau bodoh? Apa kau idiot? Mengapa mudah sekali kau menyatakannya padaku? Kau tak mengerti aku terluka? Kau tak mengerti aku TERSUDUT! JADI MENGAPA KAU JUGA IKUT SEMAKIN MENYUDUTKANKU!" teriak Kyuhyun, tak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

Egois kembali bertemu dengan egois, entah siapa lagi yang akan mengalah. Hanya waktu yang akan menjadi penentunya.

.

**Biarkan Kita atau Menjadi Kau dan Aku**

.

.

.

Ini pukulan telak untukknya. Mendengarkannya hanya akan membuat perasaan Ryeowook kembali terluka. Akankah kembali ia mengontrol keegoisaannya atau balik menatang Kyuhyun dan berpihak pada keegoisaannya.

Ini

CUKUP!

Ia telah cukup menjadi Ryeowook yang selalu mengalah demi sang kekasih. Demi Kyuhyunnya, tapi apa yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya? APA! Hanya tekanan dan siksaan batin. Percayalah! Jika Kyuhyun memang benar mencintainya, dia akan menunjukkannya dengan orang lain.

Seperti ketika Donghae dan Hyukjae! Seperti mereka! Hubungannya lebih pelik dari hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun! Lebih rumit! Tapi apa? Pada akhirnya mereka bisa menunjukkan pasangannya masing-masing. Menunjukkan jika mereka tetap bersama, menunjukkan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, dan menunjukkan jika mereka tak ingin orang lain menginterupsi kehidupan mereka!

Mulai, pikiran membandingkan hubungannya dengan orang lain menguasai Ryeowook. Memberikan kesempatan untuk egonya menang. Buta akan perasaan sucinya pada Kyuhyun, menulikan indranya ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sayang, membisukan bibirnya untuk mengatakn 'aku mencintaimu' atau 'bagaimana rasa rindu ini ketika kau tak ada', juga mematikan rasa ini ketika ia bisa merasakan jika Kyuhyun tulus mencintainya.

Ia cacat sekarang. Cacat akan segala perasaan yang ia miliki dan mencintai orang lain dan itu Kyuhyun. Ia membiarkan dirinya cacat demi apa? Demi membebaskan kekasihnya dari jerat penjara yang memenjarakan Kyuhyun akan dirinya. Tapi? Benarkah? Benarkah Kyuhyun? Ataukah sebenarnya dirinya? Dirinya yang takut Kyuhyun akan kembali menjalani kehidupannya? Mencintai seorang gadis?

Berlarilah Ryeowook, cacatilah dirimu dengan segala ketakutanmu akan apa yang sebenarnya bukanlah ketakutanmu yang sesungguhnya.

"apa? Apalagi yang ingin kau ungkapkan! Kau pikir bagaimana denganku? Sebagaimana aku sakit karena kau? Kau paham? Perasaan ingin di akui ini selalu ada Kyuhyun! Kau mengerti? Kau sadar, aku selalu mengalah untukmu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menunggu. SADARKAH? Kapan saat itu akan tiba... aku menunggunya. Tapi apa? BAGIKU ITU HANYA MIMPI! ANGAN-ANGAN YANG SELALU MEMBUTAKANKU AKAN KAU YANG SESUNGGUHNYA! TERLEBIH KAU MASIH MENCINTAI WANITA! BAHKAN AKU PERCAYA ALASAN TERBESARMU SELALU MENYEMBUNYIKANMU DEMI KEKASIH WANITAMU BUKAN? DEMI ORANG YANG ENTAH SIAPA! SEOHYUN? VICTORIA? ATAU ORANG LAIN DI LUAR SANA? JAWAB AKU!"

Pening, hanya itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Tak ia sangka, memiliki kekasih seorang pria lebih menguras nuraninya. Ketika terdahulunya, dengan semua mantan kekasih perempuannya. Ia tak pernah merasa sepilu ini. Keegoisannya atau Ryeowook yang membuatnya seperti ini. Entahlah, iapun sakit mengetahui ini.

Ia hanya mampu menatap Ryeowooknya yang menangis, menunduk dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. isakan pilu dari bibir sang kekasih, umpatan dan tuduhan yang sebenarnya tak pernah terjadi selama ini tak mampu ia balas dengan sebuah kenyataan yang ada.

Mengapa?

Karena ia tak mampu, ia tak mampu membentak kekasihnya yang terluka. Tapi ia juga tak suka dengan apa yang kekasihnya tudukhan padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Ryeowook memanggilnya, akan tetapi ia hanya membalasnya dengan diam.

"apa kau percaya aku bercinta dengan pria lain?" lanjut pria mungil tersebut dengan matanya yang sayu. Mungkin mengucapkan hal yang menyakitkan bisa menghiburnya. Begitu pikirnya.

"dengan siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan emosi yang di tekan, suaranya menjadi parau karena merasakan semakin tak suka dengan sikap konyol sang kekasih.

"..." Ryeowook hanya mengidikkan bahunya sembari menggeleng. Matanya menerawang jauh. Lelah dengan Kyuhyun dan lelah akan kehidupannya.

"kau tak bisa menjawabnya, Ryeowook? Mengapa? Apa ini hanya agar aku melepasmu, hn? Kau lelah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai menantang.

"kau yang lelah denganku. Kau mencintaiku bukan? Aku juga mencintaimu! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! MAKA DARI ITU KINI AKU MELEPASKANMU DARI PENJARAKU! KAU PAHAM CINTA MU PADAKU HANYA CINTA YANG SEMU!" ingin sekali Ryeowook memukul Kyuhyun, entah karena apa. Tetapi ia tak bisa.

Kata itu ia ucapkan dengan penuh emosi, sudahlah. Ini tak akan berjalan dengan baik. Dua tahun, hanya dua tahun, cukup dua tahun ia bersembunyi dan ia lelah menunggu. Kini, ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Sedikit! Hanya untuk saat ini.

"biarkan aku bernafas, Kyuhyun. Biarkan aku bernafas dengan bahagia" nada tersebut, kalimat yang semakin menusuk Kyuhyun.

Matanya mendingin, emosinya memuncak, hatinya membeku. Ia menyeringai, dengan bulir air mata yang mengalir.

"kau akan bahagia tanpaku. Kau bebas sekarang Kim Ryeowook! Bercintalah sesukamu! Cari pria yang bisa mencintaimu melebihi aku. H-hah, kau tak rugi. Begitu juga denganku. Aku akan kembali pada wanitaku, dia lebih mencintaiku dari pada kau. Memiliki kekasih, yang ternyata adalah pelacur besar? Penis siapa saja yang pernah mengoyak lubangmu? Eoh? Siwon? Ataukah Eunhyuk? Bahkan Donghae? atau yang lainnya? Pria di luar sana? PERGILAH PELACUR! Carilah penis yang mampu memuaskanmu agar kau di anggap mereka!"

Ulas Kyuhyun menunjuk Ryeowook, kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi.

Semenatara Ryeowook? Pria itu kini mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menangis. Ia tak perduli lagi apa dia akan di olok-olok sebagai anak perempuan atau apa. Ia kini hanya ingin sendiri, menangis dan kembali tersakiti oleh orang yang benar-benar ia cintainya dan mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE/FIN

.

.

.

.

.

AN : saya datang dengan pair yang berbeda. Yah, lumayan untuk mengalihkan dari sisa waktu yang ada. Saya tak mungkin melakukan hal demikian pada OTP saya. Maksud saya Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Terlebih di fanfic ini banyak adegan pemeran pertama dengan orang lain. Ah, saya tidak sanggup. Lebih baik saya memilih pilihan yang kedua dengan menjadikan OTP saya sebagai pemeran pembantu.

Sekian dari saya.

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : ketika kita berjalan bergandengan. Dan ketika akhirnya ikatan ini terlepas. Percayalah, ketika kita masih memiliki salah satu patahan ini. Ingatkan dirimu untuk kembali membenahi patung yang kau buat dengan patahan yang kau punya. Lemlah dengan kepercayaan yang bisa membuatmu membentuknya menjadi lebih indah

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : M

Pair : KyuWook

Genre : drama, romance, hurt/confort

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

PAZZEL (SERPIHAN YANG TERSISA)

.

.

.

**Sepucuk Daun Berguguran**

.

.

.

Malam terasa gelap ketika kini ia hanya seorang diri. Ah, malangnya nasib pria ini ketika berjumpa dengan perpisahan. Tangisan masih saja terdengar menginterupsi keheningan sang rembulan, membuat pilu seseorang di seberang sana.

"…"

Tak ada sepatahkatapun yang terucap, hanya sesegukan dan isakan pelan. Tak ada orang yang mengerti, tak satupun yang mengerti bahkan hingga dirinya dan orang itu.

Ryeowook yang menginginkan ini. Terngiang di benaknya lintasan memori yang memilukan, mengatakan jika dirinya bahagia seperti ini.

Akan tetapi, siapa yang menyangka jika ia tak sebahagia seperti apa yang ia katakanya, sama sekali tak merasakan kebahagiaan itu malah ini semakin menyakitkan adanya.

Pria ini bahkan tak mampu untuk mengucapkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya, seketika indra pengecapnya kelu untuk berkata. Seolah takut untuk menerima kenyataannya jika ia salah.

Andai, bahkan kini hanya ada sesal dan pengandaian. Andai ketika itu ia tak dikuasai egonya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Benarkah baik? Atau sama saja? Atau semakin sakit? Ryeowook tak tahu akan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya ia merasa menyesal telah membela egonya demi sang mantan.

"mengapa aku seceroboh ini?" akhirnya kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan. Menunduk bagaikan tak tentu arah. Setiap malam, setiap saat, pikirannya mengacau.

Dimana dirinya yang dulu? Bersama sang kekasih yang setia menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam olah vokal atau memainkan beberapa alat musik untuk menemaninya. Menghabiskan waktu tanpa kata yang berarti.

Dan ini semakin buruk ketika ia harus mengenakan topeng di depan 'mereka', ia haruslah bersikap seperti biasa walaupun ia tak mampu dan melakoninya dengan baik.

"harusnya aku tak menjadi sentimental mendengar kata-katanya. Wajar saja dia masih memiliki ketertarikan dengan wanita, wajar saja...wajar...saja...wa-jar..."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Pening seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Kembali, senyum kecut mengiasi sudut bibirnya yang mengering

"dia juga terluka! Mengapa aku buta! Aku melukainya, orang macam apa aku ini? Aku menyakitinya walaupun aku tahu dia berusaha mengelaknya. Dia- dia...aku memang bersalah karena menyakitinya..." ia menghela nafas beratnya.

Menerka-nerka penyebab terbesar berakhirnya hubungan mereka atas dirinya dan kini ia balik mendapat karma, karena pada kenyataannya ia tak mampu untuk memulai kehidupan baru tanpa sang mantan.

Benar atau salah. Semuanya semu dimatanya. Menyalahkan diri apakah benar atau salah pada kenyataannya? Tetapi memang ini yang ia lakukan. Menyesal, meyakinkan dirinya atas semua ini atas dasar kesalahannya.

"bukan maksud Kyuhyun menyembunyikanku. Hanya saja dia belum siap...dia...mengapa Tuhan menciptakan aku egois?" cecarnya lagi, meragukan sang Kuasa.

Kini, Ryeowook hanya terpuruk. Menertawai dirinya yang semakin terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Ke dalam permaianan yang entah siapapun baik sengaja ataupun tidak telah merangkainya. Menjilat ludah yang telah ia buang dengan sombongnya dalam bungkus ego dan kecacatan hatinya.

Pada akhirnya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya. Atas segalanya, atas apapun! Ia merasa di telanjangi kemudian diludahi, di setubuhi secara paksa kemudian di hempaskan bagaikan petal bunga mawar yang menghitam. Apa guna?

Sementara di seberang sana, nampak pria berambut ikal dengan tubuh jangkungnya. Meneguk beberapa sloki alkohol. Mimpi semu sementara menyelimutinya dalam kenyataan yang pelik.

Mabuk, melayang rasanya ketika kesadaraannya lenyap entah kemana. Tanpa seorangpun hanya disini, di rumahnya yang besar dan ya, di kamar yang biasanya ia rindukan.

"bodoh..." gumamnya tanpa sadar, kembali meneguk alkohol yang menjadi teman malamnya

"bodoh sekali jika dua tahun ini aku mengencani seorang gigolo..." kembali suara tersebut terdengar, seperti sebuah gurauan di iringi pula dengan tawa. Entah tawa pilu ataupun tawa bahagia.

"ah, ini memilukan Kim Ryeowook!" serung menajamkan matanya ketika memanggil nama seseorang yang ia cintai, sang mantan yang masih sulit untuk ia lepaskan adanya.

Mata yang menajam sarat akan luka, rasa kecewa, dan cinta? Ya, ia masih begitu mencintai mantan kekasihnya walaupun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Rasanya, masih sangat hangat luka yang tergores kini. Ia tak menyangka jika rasa itu begitu rapuh hanya dengan sebuah ego dan ia menyetujuinya.

_Flashback_

"_apa kau percaya aku bercinta dengan pria lain?"_

"_dengan siapa?"_

"..."

"_kau tak bisa menjawabnya, Ryeowook? Mengapa? Apa ini hanya agar aku melepasmu, hn? Kau lelah denganku?"_

"_kau yang lelah denganku. Kau mencintaiku bukan? Aku juga mencintaimu! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! MAKA DARI ITU KINI AKU MELEPASKANMU DARI PENJARAKU! KAU PAHAM CINTA MU PADAKU HANYA CINTA YANG SEMU!"_

"_biarkan aku bernafas, Kyuhyun. Biarkan aku bernafas dengan bahagia"_

"_kau akan bahagia tanpaku. Kau bebas sekarang Kim Ryeowook! Bercintalah sesukamu! Cari pria yang bisa mencintaimu melebihi aku. H-hah, kau tak rugi. Begitu juga denganku. Aku akan kembali pada wanitaku, dia lebih mencintaiku dari pada kau. Memiliki kekasih, yang ternyata adalah pelacur besar? Penis siapa saja yang pernah mengoyak lubangmu? Eoh? Siwon? Ataukah Eunhyuk? Bahkan Donghae? atau yang lainnya? Pria di luar sana? PERGILAH PELACUR! Carilah penis yang mampu memuaskanmu agar kau di anggap mereka!" _

_End of Flashback_

"kau sudah bahagia bukan?" desis Kyuhyun sinis ketika selintas kembali terputar memori perpisahannya dengan sang mantan.

"kau bahagia tanpa mengetahui seberapa hancurnya aku, cih. Keparat!"

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi, botol alkohol yang beberapa saat memanjakannya dengan tenang kini hanya tersisa rangka tanpa jiwa. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya menatap botol itu dengan bosan.

Cih, bahkan benda seperti ini tak mengerti jika Kyuhyun ingin di puaskan hingga hasratnya terpenuhi. Bahkan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kini.

PRANG!

Begitulah bunyi dari kekasih yang tak mengerti akan dirinya, botol tersebut pecah bersamaan dengan hancurnya layar televisi di depannya.

"bahkan dengan cara seperti ini, kau masih tak menyadari jika diriku hancur karena ulahmu, sayang..." buliran bening mengalir dengan hangatnya, setelah kalimat terakhir di ucapkan.

Pria Cho ini menangis dalam egonya dan dalam mimpinya yang semu. Memperlambat oksigen yang akan masuk ke otak sehingga membuatnya pening. Pria ini sungguh sedang kacau. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tengah malam ia seperti ini. Pergi ke rumah orang tuanya, menyendiri di kamar dan menikmati alkohol hingga bebannya menguap, hilang sejenak kemudian kembali hadir bagai siklus hujan.

"apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa, matanya semakin menyayu hatinya semakin teriris dan nafasnya semakin tercekat sesak. Pening, semakin pening.

Buliran itu masih saja mengalir. Genggaman pada leher botol belumlah terlepas seperti menggenggam tangan seseorang dan sampai kapanpun ia tak mudah melepasnya. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak ingin melepaskan pelukan sang ibu ketika akan ditinggalkan jauh.

"apa kau tengah bermain gairah dengan pria lain? Apa itu benar?" tanya Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya pada sisi tempat tidurnya.

"apa tak ada alasan lain sehingga kau tak terluka?" ia memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Apa yang menarik? Entahlah, hanya saja. Ini membuat emosinya sedikit nyaman.

"kau bahkan adalah orang terpolos yang ku temui. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sepertimu disetubuhi pria lain? Hanya aku. Ya, kau penurut bukan? Seperti seorang pelacur! Hanya padaku! Hanya aku pemilik sekaligus majikanmu. Haha...mengapa aku bodoh? Mempercayai kalimat yang bahkan kau tak mampu menjawabnya. Dia...pria itu..." beberapa saat ia mengdiamkan dirinya. Memandang tulus ke depan, ke arah langit-langit kamarnya dengan nanar dan lembut.

"...aku..."

Sejenak, ketika menemukan sisi lain dari orang yang terluka. Kita bisa mempelajari jika rasa kehilangan adalah akhir dari sebuah keteguhan diri akan seseorang atau mungkin mereka terjebak akan ego dan penyesalan. Melupakan masih banyak serpihan puzzel yang berserakan di antara mereka ketika puzzel tersebut tertiup sang waktu.

.

**Mereka yang Lain**

.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi pada Ryewook dan Kyuhyun?" tanya seseorang yang mulai menyadari keganjilan diantara dua pria yang tengah berseteru tersebut.

"memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" balas seseorang lagi sembari menyantap hidangan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hyukjae-ah, kau tak menyadari akan sesuatu?" ulas Donghee menatap Hyukjae dengan intens, bahkan pria tambun tersebut tak segan bertanya ketika di hadapannya sang objek tengah menatap makanannya dengan tatapan tak berselera.

Hyukjae yang memang dari awal menyadari sesuatu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian menggidikkan bahunya tanda ia tak mengetahui akan sesuatu.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun?" sebuah kalimat tanya kembali terlontar dari seseorang yang kini menjadi seseorang dengan umur terdewasa di dalam grupnya –Yeongwoon.

"aku baik-baik saja hyung. Hanya merasa tidak enak badan" ucap sang objek pertama. Membalas kalimat tanya sang hyung dengan sebuah dusta.

"jika memang kau tidak enak badan. Mengapa selalu menolak ketika kami mengajakmu untuk berobat?" balas Sungmin khawatir. Ia menyentuh kening Ryeowook dan memang merasakan jika kening pria tersebut menghangat.

"..." Ryeowook hanya menggeleng lemas. Menarik dirinya dari sang hyung kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar di dorm mereka.

KRIEETT

BUGH!

"apa benar Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dalam masalah yang sama?" tanya Sungmin mencari sebuah keyakinan entah kepada siapa.

"mungkin tidak. Sudah jelas kita mengetahui beberapa pekan yang lalu pekerjaan Ryeowook sangatlah banyak jadi wajar dia merasa kelelahan. Tentang Kyuhyun, terakhir kali aku menghubunginya. Ia mengatakan tak menginap di dorm" terang Hyukjae sembari meraih ponselnya kemudian meletakannya kembali.

"tetapi dua anak itu terlihat aneh beberapa hari ini?" selidik Donghee semakin curiga. Entah mengapa ia selalu curiga dengan beberapa adik-adikya di grup ini. Sebelumnya kepada Donghae dan Hyukjae dan benar saja di belakang mereka dua anak itu menjalin sebuah ikatan batin berasaskan cinta. Apa akan ada lagi yang seperti itu? Jika Siwon, walaupun dari awal ia mengtahuinya tetapi Siwon memiliki kekasih di luar.

Jadi? Apa harus ia kembali mencurigai adiknya yang lain? Apa benar Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook? Tapi mana mungkin, dua anak itu. Tidak mungkin mengikuti Donghae dan Hyukjae. Mereka, normal. Masih menyukai wanita terlebih Kyuhyun.

Bahkan Donghee yakin jika sebulan yang lalu Kyuhyun menemui seorang wanita dan mengencaninya hingga tengah malam.

Ya, tak selamanya ia benar dan tak selamanya ia mampu menerka apa yang terjadi di belakang. Biarkan, ia memang memiliki tanggung jawab tapi tak semuanya menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

"tak semuanya bermetamorfosis menjadi hal yang tak kita inginkan" ulas Donghee menatap tajam Hyukjae kemudian meninggalkan dorm grupnya. Bertemu dengan sang kekasih dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya.

Apa susah?

Tidaklah ada.

Mendengar apa yang hyungnya ungkapkan tidaklah membuat Hyukjae senang mendengarnya. Ia mendengus pelan. Membuang semua toksin akibat memahami apa yang hyungnya katakan padanya dan sang kekasih.

"seindah apapun sebuah pujian, sepersekian tidaklah lepas dari sebuah hinaan" tutur Hyukjae menjawab apa yang Donghee haturkan padanya.

Setelah ia merasa ruangan menjadi lebih tenang. Ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya beranjak menuju di mana sang adik tengah terluka.

"mengapa kau tak menyambutku ketika aku pulang!?" bisik seseorang memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang ketika ia hendak menuju kamar Ryeowook.

Ia tersenyum, menggenggam tangan yang merengkuh mesra pinggangnya dengan sematan kepala di pundaknya.

"mengapa bukan kau saja yang terlebih dahulu menyambutku?" balik Hyukjae mendapat respon tawa geli dari kekasih yang memeluknya erat.

"aku hanya ingin disambut olehmu" keluh sang kekasih mencium aroma tengkuk Hyukjae, membuat sang empu geli dibuatnya.

"ini bukan saatnya untuk memuaskanmu, Donghae-ah" ulas Hyukjae mengelus lembut tangan sang kekasih, memberi perhatian agar sang kekasih mengerti akan maksudnya. Dan menar saja seketika Donghae melepaskan tangannya kemudian menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan menyeliduk.

Beberapa saat, mereka saling memandang berkomunikasi hanya dengan gerakan mata. Bisu, hening, sunyi bahkan anginpun tak mampu untuk menginterupsi keintiman mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya Donghae mengeluh.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" ungkapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"entahlah, hanya saja terkahir kali aku melihatnya menangis sepertinya ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk ia jalani" ucap Hyukjae mencium bibir sang kekasih kemudian meninggalkannya menuju kamar sang adik.

Donghae hanya mengangguk paham sebelum dering ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**KYUHYUN**

**HYUNG. BISAKAH KAU MENEMANIKU KE CLUB MALAM INI?**

Donghae hanya meresponnya dengan dengusan. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang akan membuka pintu kamar sang adik.

"Hyukjae-ah" panggil Donghae sehingga Hyukjae balik menatapnya

"Kyuhyun, mengirimiku pesan" ucapnya, menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Hyukjae dengan tujuan agar Hyukjae membacanya.

Hyukjae menerimanya dalam diam, membaca kata demi kata yang tersurat. Kemudian senyuman makhlum terlukis dari bibirnya, menatap mata sang kekasih yang sayu meminta jawaban darinya.

"pergilah, temani anak itu. Aku akan mengurusi Ryeowook di sini"

Donghae hanya mengangguk paham. Bagai sebuah perintah ia menyetujuinya sebagai loyalitasnya pada sang adikuasa. Sebelum Donghae melangkah lebih jauh ia beranjak mendekati sang kekasih, melumat bibir yang biasa ia rasakan adanya. Menyampaikan rasa dan bahasa jika ia akan berhati-hati dalam apapun terlebih ia tak ingin merasakan kesalah pahaman yang akan memburuk keadaan sang kekasih yang terluka. olehnya. Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

.

"_**apa yang harusku lakukan?**__"_ tanya sepasang yang terluka entah kepada siapa? Kebetulankah? Bahkan ini bisa dikatakan sangat manis jika kau menganggap ini kebetulah. Akan tetapi ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan karena mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Sangat jauh berbeda ketika atmosfer yang mereka rasakan adalah sama. Mereka, sang terluka merasakan perasaan luka ini. melewati waktu dengan kenangan yang tak mungkin bisa terulang.

Mengandaikan waktu? Itu hanya pemikiran sia-sia tetapi tetap saja mereka lakukan. Mereka ingin mengulangnya mengulang kejadian itu. Mengulang, bahkan mereka ingin semua ini masih baik-baik saja.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun meringis merasakan kesengsaraannya menjadi seorang insan manusia, meneguk habis sloki demi sloki vodka yang ia minum. Ia hiraukan semua yang ada desahan, teriakan, bahkan hingar bingar club yang ia kunjungi bersama Donghae.

Disisi lain pula, Ryewook yang terus membisukan dirinya, membutakan matanya, dan menulikan seluruh indranya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri, merutuki kesalahannya, merutuki bagimana bangsatnya sang bibir berbicara kala itu, sang lidah menari tanpa dosa, dan dirinya yang menyetujui akan perpisahan mereka saat itu.

Ia hanya mampu menangis mendoakan agar Tuhan memberikan kesempatan yang ia sia-siakan, merasakan keposesifan akan seseorang yang ia kasihi hingga hari ini, dan mendoakannya agar tersiksa karenanya. Karena mencintainya dan karena iapun mencintai orang itu.

"_**aku harap ia tersiksa karena mencintaiku**_" ulas mereka kembali berasamaan.

Sumpah mereka, adalah rasa terdalam. Ketika mereka menginginkan salah satu dari mereka akan tetap mencintai mereka. Hingga kapanpun. Serpihan yang telah berserakan kini semakin jauh tertiup sang karma. Semakin melumpuhkan mereka hingga mereka tak mampu untuk berucap dan bergerak hingga pada akhirnya mati dengan hati yang layu.

.

**Luka Terakhir**

.

.

.

"kau serius ingin ku tinggal disini?" ucap Donghae mencari kepastian dari sang adik. Pria ini merasa khawatir ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam club ini.

"ya, kau bisa meninggalkan ku hyung. Ada seseorang yang inginku temui" ulas Kyuhyun menatap kosong kearah kakinya. Pikirannya sedang pilu, tak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan bahkan ia tak yakin akan melakukan apa yang ia lakukan nantinya, dan juga konsekwensi atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"baiklah, jika ada sesuatu hubungi saja aku" pesan Donghae sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sementara sang adik hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil seorang wanita, memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan manja menyampaikan persaannya ketika ia bahagia bersama seseorang yang mengencaninya satu bulan belakangan ini.

"Ailee-ah, aku membutuhkanmu" Kyuhyun menatap wanita itu dengan tajam dan kosong. Seketika ia melumat bibir tersebut dengan kasar. Dalam benaknya masih terlintas bayang sang mantan yang tengah menatapnya dengan luka. Ya, luka. Sumpahpun akan tetap ia lontarkan, dendam akan tetap terbalaskan.

Pikirannya tengah bahkan sangat kacau.

_Flashback_

"_hyung, bagaimana kau menatap Ryeowook?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah tegukan vodcanya entah untuk yang ke sekian kali. Sementara Donghae yang mendengarkan penuturan sang adik hanya mengernyit tak mengerti._

"_apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae membalas pertanyaan sang terluka._

"_jawab saja hyung! Apa kau pernah mengoyak lubang pelacur itu?" seketika pertanyaan sang adik menyentak benak Donghae. mengoyak lubang pelacur itu? Mengapa sang adik memiliki pemikiran seburuk itu tentang sang mantan?_

"_mana mungkin! Kau tahu aku hanya-"_

"_jika bukan kau, mungkin Siwon atau pria di luar sana, hyung" potong Kyuhyun sembari meminum kembali vodcanya._

_Mendengar apa yang dituduhkan sang adik membuat Donghae menganga tak percaya. Apa yang merusak cara pikir sang adik. Kekasih yang selama ini ia bela dengan mudahnya dilecehkan dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. _

"_seburuk itukah kau berpikir tentang kekasihmu?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapannya yang menajam. Merasa tak terima dengan adiknya yang dilecehkan oleh Kyuhyun._

"_hahaha, apa yang kau katakan! Dia bukan kekasihku dari awal! Dia hanya pelacur yang memohon agar lubangnya ku penuhi dan ku puaskan dengan spermaku! Hanya itu" kata-kata Kyuhyun di luar akal sehatnya._

_Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiripun merasa ada yang aneh ketika ia mengatakannya. Kata hatinya seolah menjerit, meminta permohonan kepada yang Kuasa agar mulutnya dimaafkan atas segalanya. Akan tetapi semua itu ia tepis ketika teringat akan Ryeowook yang mengatakan jika dirinya pernah bersetubuh dengan orang lain walau ia masih ragu dengan kebenarannya._

"_jika perpisahan ini menyakitkan untuknya. Benar-benar akan ku buat ia tersiksa karena mencintaiku selama ini" pelan ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanya, mencari seseorang yang biasa ia temui satu bulan belakangan ini kemudian menuliskan beberapa deret kata dan mengirimkan pesan tersebut._

_Pada awalnya orang itu hanya ia anggap sebagai teman biasa akan tetapi semua itu berubah ketika ia mengetahui jika orang tersebut menyukainya, ia memanfaatkan perasaan suci seseorang tersebut sebagai sebuah boneka yang bisa ia permainkan dan ia pajang jika tak berguna bahkan sewaktu-waktu bisa ia campakan dengan mudah._

"_k-kau!" mendengar semua pernyataan Kyuhyun hanya membuat Donghae merah telinga. Ia hanya mendengus mengontrol emosinya, sadar akan sanga adiknya di bawah kendali minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi. _

"_Kyuhyun-ah kita harus pulang" ajak Donghae pada akhirnya. Menggenggap tangan sang adik yang terasa dingin akan tetapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepisnya._

"_kau bisa meninggalkanku di sini, hyung. Ada seseorang yang ingin ku temui" ucapnya dengan sorot mata yang kosong._

_End of Flashback_

.

Dering sebuah panggilan menginterupsi Ryeowook yang tengah terlelap, lelah. Hyukjae yang menemaninya dalam kebisuanpun telah meninggalkannya tetika pria itu telah memastikan sang adik terlelap.

Beberapa deringan ia hiraukan, siapapun orang tersebut Ryeowook sama sekali tak ingin menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Deringan demi deringan bernyanyi seolah memaksa Ryeowook untuk mengehentikan mereka hingga pada akhirnya membisu dengan sendirinya. Setelah keadaan sunyi kembali Ryeowook kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah untuk hari esok.

Pukul tiga dini hari Ryeowook terjaga atas tidurnya. Pikriannya yang teristirahatkan telah membantunya melupakan beberapa hal. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering memaksanya melangkah untuk mencari seteguk air akan tetapi hal tersebut tertunda karena ia teringat akan ponselnya yang berdering dua jam yang lalu. Pelan, ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu hanya meraih ponsel saja membuat benaknya tak nyaman.

Ia melihat beberapa panggilan yang tak terjawab dari hyungnya-Donghae dan ibunya. Akan tetapi sebuah kiriman video membuatnya tak nyaman pelan ia menyentuh icon play pada layar ponselnya dan benar saja.

Air mata tak mampu ia bendung ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah rekaman video siluet seseorang yang ia cintai tengah menggerakkan pinggulnya, memenuhi keperawanan sang wanita yang berteriak nikmat ketika salah satu titik tersensitifnya di sentuh dengan benda tumpul yang mengeras.

Seketika saja waktu melambat, menghina keadaan Ryeowook dengan memperlambat selesainya remakan nista tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menunduk tak mampu berucap. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan apa arti dari video ini? sang mantan, sang yang ia cintai. Apa artinya?

Pahit ia kecap ketika desahan sang wanita memenuhi gendang telinganya. Menyebut, memohon, bahkan menyembah sang mantan dengan nada yang iapun tak mampu mendeskripsikan adanya.

Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi. terlalu menyakitkan, hingga menit ke lima belas layar ponselnya menghitam menandakan usainya video tersebut.

"aku..." ucapnya sembari menangis

"...aku bahkan tak tahu kau sangat sakit karena hal ini..."

"...Kyuhyun-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE

.

.

.

.

.

AN : apa kabar, lama saya tak berkarya. Sejujurnya saya ingin menutup acc ini, karena saya tak tahu harus berkarya seperti apa. akan tetapi baiklah, yang pertama saya meminta maaf atas pemeran pembantu jadi saya harap tak ada yang membashing satu sama lain, terutama sang pemeran pembantu.

Hanya itu. Tidak suka dengan cerita ini, PM saya, dengan senang hati saya bisa mendelete cerita ini.

Maaf pula jika ceritanya tidak nyambung.

Saya harap pembaca terhibur dengan cerita ini.

Sekian

Terimakasih.


End file.
